Professor Layton
Professor Layton is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale. He is a British gentleman, loathing fighting (although he makes an appearence in a fighting game, that's funny). He is a teacher to Luke, and a foster father to Flora. His "arch-nemesis", Don Paolo, often attacks him, although Layton does not know why. As of Tier List 3, Layton is ranked 8th. His defense game is near flawless, he has the tools to handle a large portion of the cast. He's quite unpredictable, and your opponent will always have to be ready for whatever Layton has in store for them. It also helps that his Ultimate Smash is a counter. However, his air game is slow, despite some decent options. Some of his options can be useless if not used properly. He's also really tall, despite being a middle weight (similar to Tron Bonne's being large and light). In The Battle Arena, Layton first appears about midway into the story. He's the first to notice something strange about the tournament, and the first to find out the intentions of Master Hand. Pros and Cons Pros *Can handle just about any situation. *Very well balanced. *Can approach with ease. *Can set up the best mindgames in the whole game. *Ultimate Smash further increases his great defensive game. *Defensive game is top-notch. *Can KO fairly easily. *Combo's are short and sweet (sweet meaning good). *About average ground speed. *Great priority. *Can glide. Cons *A really tall character; very easily hit. *Kind of borders middle and heavy weight, so he's KO'd a little too easy for his height. *Offensive game isn't too good. It isn't that bad, though. *Final Smash can be downright useless in certain situations. *Smashes aside, damage output isn't too good (despite his good KO potential). *Awful throw game. *Slow in the air. *Recovery can be wrecked, if you're not careful. *Needs to have his recovery ready to glide. Moveset Taunts *Utaunt: Professor Layton throws a pencil upward and catches it. He puts it away and returns to his neutral stance. *Dtaunt: Professor Layton takes out a piece of paper, and draws what appears to be a simple puzzle on it. He says "Ah, wonderful." and puts it away. He then returns to a neutral stance. *Ltaunt: Professor Layton takes out his sword and simply looks at it. He then puts it away. Unlike a certain someone, Layton uses this in combat. *Rtaunt: Professor Layton takes off his hat and holds it over his chest, looking at the sky. He then sighs and places it back on. Ground Game *Jab: Professor Layton throws out a quick punch. Poor range and eh priority, but just about anything can be linked into and from this, smashes aside. Deals 2%. *Dash Attack: Layton performs a sliding punch. This has some startup, but during the startup you can aim the punch upward and downward. Similar to Balrog's attack, just faster. Deals 7%. *Ftilt: Layton takes out his sword and performs a quick forward swipe. Not useful for combo's, but an amazing bait move. It's great priority helps it, too. Deals 7%. *Utilt: Layton performs a 180 degree upward swipe with his sword. A good anti-air that's fast, but weak. Deals 6%. *Dtilt: Layton kicks the opponent while crouching. Similar to Mario's Dtilt, except it can be combo'd with. And it's a pretty good move. Deals 8%. *Fsmash: Layton takes out his sword and holds it back. He then lunges forward, holding his sword forward while he strikes. This move has excellent range, and while the startup can mess you up at times it's still a reliable enough move. Deals 16% uncharged and 20% fully. *Dsmash: Layton takes out his sword and holds it behind him. He then strikes in a diagonally down/forward direction. This Dsmash only hits on one side, but it's fast and deals nice damage. Priority is pretty good, as well. Deals 17% uncharged, and 22% charged. *Usmash: Layton crouches down and makes a fist. He then springs up and performs an uppercut. This is another great anti-air, although Layton's Utilt is much better for it's speed. Deals 17% uncharged, 21% fully. Throws *Grab: Layton grabs the opponent. Pretty short range, although his dash grab and Pivot Grab have much better range. *Pummel: Layton knees the opponent. Surprisingly strong, but slow. Deals 3%. *Fthrow: Layton holds the opponent forward with his sword, then throws them down. Doesn't do much in terms of damage but it's a great combo tool. Deals 5%. *Bthrow: Layton throws the opponent behind him. This has fantastic knockback, and the damage is okay. Useless for combo's, though. KO's around 130% from the middle of Final Destination. Deals 7%. *Uthrow: Layton throws the opponent upward. This is a useless throw, as the knockback is too high for combo's, but not high enough for useful KOing. KO's around 165%. Deals 7%. *Dthrow: Layton throws the opponent down, jumps on them, and quickly steps off of them "like a true gentleman". Really only good for appearance. Deals 8%. Aerial Game *Nair: Layton kicks in a horizontal fashion. Different from Mario's Nair due to superior range, and Layton's kick is at more of a 45 degree angle rather than a 90 degree one. Deals 9%, 4% with sex kick properties. *Fair: Layton slashes forward with his sword. This is a VERY fast move, but the damage is actually pretty good. Easily the redemption of Layton's edgeguarding game. Deals 10%. *Bair: Layton performs a backward punch. The range and priority are pretty bad, but it comes out quick and is nice for punishing. Deals 8%. *Uair: Layton strikes his sword in a 100% vertical fashion. Great priority and good damage make for another good Anti-Air. Deals 9%. *Dair: Layton performs a Stall-Then-Fall kick. This one goes straight down, and acts as a meteor smash. Unless Layton lands on his opponent he won't stop, so be careful. Deals 11%. Specials *Special: Toss Hat. Layton takes off his hat and tosses it at the opponent. It can be aimed up and down, although when it lands, you lose control of it. You also can't aim it backwards. You can stop controlling the hat (thus, regaining the ability to move) by pressing Special a second time. This is a rather good projectile, and it shows that Layton has a strong throwing arm. The hat at any given moment deals 7%. When Layton takes his hat off, he has another one under it. *Side Special: Slot Gun. Layton takes out the machine gun he made from a slot machine in the Unwound Future (Don't ask. He then fires it at the opponent. Layton will keep firing until the player released the Special button. After 5 seconds of shooting, Layton runs out of ammo and needs to refuel. Refueling takes about a second and a half. Each shot deals about 6%. This is another great projectile, although using Toss Hat to keep your opponent at bay while you refuel is a great idea. *Up Special: Custom Glider. Layton takes out his glider from the end of Curious Village. He then uses it to recover. This is can be aimed up, down, left, and right. While this is out, Layton can also glide. However, Layton has to make it before he can use it- he can only make it on the stage. He puts it away while it isn't in use, though (yeah, he puts it away. He's awesome like that.). If Layton is hit three times while this is out, it breaks. Of course, Layton can just make a new one, he's awesome like that. This is a pretty good recovery, although the vertical distance could use work. *Down Special: Run, Hamster!. Layton takes out an apple and throws it. The player can aim the angle Layton throws it. By pressing Down Special again, Layton's hamster from The Diabolical Box runs to that spot and eats the apple. This little hamster will knock the opponent down. This is an amazing way to set up OTG combo's. The damage isn't too great, though (Only deals about 5%). The hamster runs back to Layton after eating the apple, which takes about 7 seconds. Final Smashes *Final Smash: Don Paolo's Revenge. Layton hears something and looks to the skies. He sees Don Paolo flying in his plane from the end of Curious Village. He screams, “I'll get you, Layton!”. He then fires several shots from his plane. Layton stands still, while every single shot misses Layton. The opponent will have to try to avoid these shots. After about 5 seconds, Don Paolo leaves in a rage, screaming at Layton. Each shot deals about 10%. The range of this move is very good- it essentially covers the entire stage. The hitbox of Don's missiles is fairly small, although some shots should wind up hitting- Don is fast. It is impossible to hit Layton during this time, as when a player approaches Layton, Don fires at them (for someone who's trying to hit Layton, his aim is awful). A fairly good Final Smash. *Battle Attack: Ferris Wheel. Layton goes on with what he's doing, and then (about 5 seconds later) quickly jumps to the background of the stage. A giant ferris wheel comes crashing through the sky, damaging anything in its path. When it passes Layton, he slowly walks back onto the stage (he is awesome, and all). The Ferris Wheel deals 80%. This is an amazing move to pull out of nowhere, as Layton brings no indication that this move is being used. However, getting it to land is pretty hard because of that exact fact. *Ultimate Smash: Puzzle of Family. Performed by crouching for at least two seconds then pressing Special. This is a(nother) counter Ultimate Smash. Layton prepares his sword. If someone attacks him during this stance, he quickly puts it away and takes out a puzzle. Luke and Flora join him, saying they'll do it together. After quickly solving the puzzle, the three grab the puzzle and point it towards the opponent. A huge beam erupts from the puzzle. This beam deals 100%. Luke and Flora then quickly leave (or, if on the Professor Layton stage, return to the background). ...Yeah, Don't ask. As weird as the concept its, it's very effective. It's also an “aww” moment, for obvious reasons. Like all counter Ultimate Smashes, though, be careful when using it, since you can only use it once a match, it being an Ultimate Smash, and all. Regardless, it's a good move to further increase Layton's already good defensive game. Also, when the beam ends (before Flora and Luke leave), the three say, in unison, “Every puzzle has an answer!”. Other Stats Height Weight Other On Screen In the Battle Arena (More detail) Competitive Play Casual Play Matchups Arcade Mode Stage 10 Boss Battle of Passing Reward Wall Items Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Characters